


for now we are two sparks

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seasonal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Outside is cold, is freezing, but in here, it's theirs, away from snow and ice and frost and anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it finally being winter means this finally got finished!! wow it's cheesy domestic winter fluff!! in canada with no awful wrestling to be awful to them!!

Drew’s refused to take his hands out of his pockets the whole way home. Sure, winter in Scotland is cold, but Canada gives that word a whole new meaning. He just waits as Jinder unlocks the front door, clenching his fists tight in his pockets as if it’s even doing anything to warm him up. It’s been a couple of years, but he still isn’t completely used to this kind of cold, to absolutely _knowing_ that there’s going to be snow rather than it just being a maybe.

The minute they get inside and coats and shoes are off, the first thing Drew does is turn the thermostat way up. He can’t even bring himself to care about how much their heating bill will cost this month. He just wants to be _warm_. Once they’re in the lounge, he immediately goes for the blanket that’s kept under the coffee table and sits down. Jinder watches him, amused.

“That cold, huh?” he wonders. “You want a hot drink or something? I’ll get it.”

That sounds like a good idea.

“Sure.”

“Tea, coffee? I think we have hot chocolate?”

Drew considers. It’s too late in the day for caffeine, really, so hot chocolate it is. _If_ they have it.

Jinder doesn’t ask for a second choice once he’s in the kitchen, meaning that they’ve got it, and thank _god_. Not because Drew necessarily cares, but because if they didn’t, he’s pretty sure Jinder would insist on making a trip to the store to get some, just because it’s what Drew asked for, and _no_. Drew wouldn’t even have to move from his place on the couch, but he really doesn’t want Jinder to feel the need to go out in the cold again. He wants Jinder warm, beside him on the sofa, and not worried about a thing.

“Oh, like, put some alcohol in it?”

There’s a laugh from the kitchen, like the request was inevitable.

“Any preferences?” Jinder asks, and Drew shakes his head, and then, realising that Jinder can’t actually see him, answers.

“Anything that makes sense.”

“Knowing you, that’s almost anything we might possibly have,” comes Jinder’s voice from the kitchen. “I’ll see what we’ve got.”

He’s only gone for a minute or so more, and then he’s coming through to the lounge, setting the two mugs in his hands down on the coffee table in front of Drew and sitting down beside him.

“I think that blanket’s to share?” he says, and Drew moves it around so it’s draped over them both. It’s much warmer like this, sharing body heat, and it’s so easy to relax. It’s like a world of their own in here, a _warm_ one, one away from snow and ice and frost and anyone else. Just two bodies and a blanket on a couch, and that’s all Drew needs right now, all he needs as the TV is switched on and a hand finds his.


End file.
